rules of the dead
by bitemexox
Summary: angel has never known what she is, zachary is the answer. but what will happen when she finds out she is to be turned by him? all fair in love and war
1. Chapter 1

**this chapter is really boring :( sorry it will get better**

_**

* * *

**_

_**RULES **_

_**OF THE**_

_**DEAD**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Wake up, rise and shine; we can't have u late for your first day at you new school".  
My foster mum opens up my curtains to let the morning sun drift in. It's been ten years since my parents' deaths and I'm now 16. I've gone through 6 foster homes and never stayed over two years, go figures, I'm now living with the sunnies. Marge and bill they took me in because they can't have kids of their own and what's even better is now I'm going to school called st marks, yeah! For me. I'm tall and skinny with raven black hair and bright blue eyes always surrounded by dark eyeliner with cream skin that never seems to tan. Dragging myself out of bed putting on a hoddie and jeans on i fix up my eyeliner and hair and start to Amble down the stairs, the smell of eggs and bacon hit me like a bucket of cold water, i walk straight past the plate of food that has been set aside for me grab my bag and walk out the door.  
"Angel you didn't eat your breakfast!" Oh state the obvious Marge,  
"I know!" i yell back at her, the look on her face is complete hurt, but hell she knows i hate bacon. I keep walking along the path. The sunnies live just up the road from the school bout a 6 min walk. Looking at the school it looks like all the others, big front doors, steps leading down to the path, green grass and trees and no kids. "Great I'm late for school".  
" First sign of crazy is talking to yourself" I turn around to see this guy on a motorbike wearing a leather jacket and a helmet, he then waves and drives .

In the office it was all bright and clean like a hospital, white walls and marble floors. I walk up to the front desk were an old prude lady was sitting behind wearing 1900s glasses, i hand her my form.  
"I'm the new kid". She takes a look at the form,  
"so you're the girl that the sunnies fostered?" She looks back down at the form "angel".  
"Yup". She looks up at me with a glare. "Here is your time table and map of the school and your late so hurry up".  
I walk out of the office into a long hall i look at the map and go left then right then as i was turning the next left turn i bump into someone and my bag drops i bend to pick it up.  
"Oh look it's the crazy girl"  
I look up to find i guy round my age light sandy hair dark brown eyes lightly built and... Oh great a leather jacket, the guy from the motorbike. Staring down at me with a lopsided smile. He bends down to pick up some of the things that had spilt from my pack then he held up a packet of tampons "i think you'll be needing these". Turning red I snatched the packet out of his hand and shoved it into the bag then stood up.  
"I'm Zachary" he said whilst still laughing. I felt like hitting him so bad but instead I said.  
" I'm angel". "What class you got" I look at my time table "DE12".  
I look up at him, shit he was tall even to me. "Hmmm i got that class now, and you're on the wrong side of the school, follow me" as he starts to walk away i fall into a step behind him. As we walked i noticed a small tattoo on the back of his neck, a hand holding a flame but before i could take a closer look he turned around "here we are Mrs. Bulk's English class".  
"Oh yea" I mumble, Zachary must of heard me cause he stared to muffle a laugh as we walked into class.

Mrs Bulk was standing out by the white board pointing out words in a scene, when she saw us come in she glared at Zachary "your late once again Mr Collin-". So his last name was Collin. It seemed to ring something in my head...

"_Yes Mr. Collins she's fine growth is normal. Doesn't seem to be in shock and well she just wants to know where she is and that's the only question she's asking. Nothing about her parents or about the flood".  
I look up to see three men standing in front of me the doctor who's wearing a white coat and large glasses also, a very tall man with board shoulders thick black hair and full moon glasses, he looks to the third man who is a smaller build, sandy hair and towers over the rest and has wrinkles but still seems young.  
"That will be all Doctor, William?" He looks at the black haired man who hasn't taken his eyes off me. I stare back. I decide to speak up "where am i?" The black hair man answers me. "You're safe"_

"sorry Mrs. But I had to help the new kid around".  
I zone back to the class room to see that i haven't missed much of the conversation. Zachary turns my way, Mrs Bulk then sees me. "oh sorry miss I didn't see you pass Collin",  
I walked up to her and handed my time table to her without a word.  
"Miss Angel White?" And i just nodded at her. She was young with big round glasses on, dark brown hair she looked like a nice person. She pointed over to spare seat were Zachary was sitting and said "you might as well sit next to Mr Collins since you have already met"  
the seats were in rows across the room and all the girls seemed to have moved close to where Zachary is. So he's the chick magnet. I sat down quickly and quietly and Mrs started on with the lesson again and i felt like every eye was on me and the girls stares was set to kill. I took out my note book and started to write what was on the board it looks like I'll be learning Romeo and Juliet for the 4th time. Zachary leans over and whispers  
"do you need help going to your next class?" I look over at him and nod i had no idea where the maths block was. he nods back and whispers  
" what do you have and were?" i look down at my time table and whisper back "maths at CM7"  
he gives me another lopsided smile and said "looks like you'll be stuck with me for another lesson". Oh great that means more death stares from the girls. I turn away and nod and go back to writing what was on the board out.

Maths was boring they had a sub and i sat next to Zachary oh and surprise, surprise i got more death stares from the girls i leaned over to Zachary "I don't think any of the girls like me sitting next to you". He looks down at me with a confused look then looked over his shoulder and laughed "I think your right". I glared at him and I joked back  
"thanks Zachary " and gave him my most eye rolling smile i could give and went back to doing maths.

The rest of the classes were all a blur in the breaks Zachary sat with me in the library we talked about classes and teachers and i found out that Zachary was in every class of mine except pe that's an all girl's class. Great!

I was one of the first kids in the class room so i picked the table right at the back in the corner and as i got my book out as a girl was walking up to me.  
"This is my seat" I look up to see a bleach blond, with blue eye contacts but you could still tell it's brown, medium height and tanned to the max, tapping her foot at me, i look back at her and replied  
"yer and...?". " and you better get your ass out of my seat or life at the school will become very difficult".  
oh what an opening that was but of course the teacher walks in yelling "find a seat and shut up!", i think I'm going to like this teacher. And i think i have just met the queen bee and her little minions. the teacher starts to put notes on the board about "_safe sex_"  
i started to copy when he started to call the roll it turns out that queen bee's name is Rebecca notch then came my name  
"Angle White?"  
"Here"  
he looks over to me with a shock look on his face. "I wasn't expecting a new student this year it's good to have you Angel". But deep within me knotted up there is just something about him that i don't like

By the end of the day i was completely exhausted. And at home it wasn't any better.  
"Marge, Bill I'm back!" " Oh dear how was school? Did you make any friends? How are all the teachers?"  
Marge came running out with a tea-towel in one hand and a dripping bowl in the other. Marge is a bright and happy person she's a blond with blue eyes and a small build and sometimes in your face. And this just happens to be one of those times. Great. Ignoring her i walk to my room and lock the door. My room, it's my haven, dark curtains, double bed with purple sheets, Mac lap top and clothing all over the floor. To think my room is this much of a mess after just two weeks. Dropping my bag at my door and i flop down onto my bed close my eyes... and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**soooo watcha think? please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"_good morning green hills it's 6am and it's looking to be a bright and sunny day, and back to the play list, next is, wake up by Hillary duff-".  
_Now that got me out of bed quick. Why is it every morning i set my alarm they play a crap songs like that, and at 6am! But at least i had a good 14 hours sleep. I start to scramble out of my bed when i hear footsteps coming to my door and there not light like Marge so it must be bill. _BANG, BANG, BANG!  
_ "Angel get out of bed and ready for school!" God he has a deep voice.  
"Yer I'm up". Then the footsteps fade away. I get up and go take a shower. Get dressed in boots, jeans, jacket and a black beanie. Grab my bag and tip toe to the top of the stairs; i smell no bacon, that's a good sign. But it's something sweet like... PANCAKES! I race down stairs were a plate stacked full of pancakes there waiting for me, with a jug full of maple syrup. Yummy. I sit down and start to shovel it into my mouth and look around. Where is Marge? Or even bill for that matter i stand up and look out to the drive way. No cars. They must of gone to work oh well I'll say thanks this afternoon.

Out the front of the school is crowded with kids on the grass. I walk up the stairs and into the big double door, walking past a group of kids that were giggling about god knows what. I walk up to my locker. 25...36...78, got it!. I place my books and jacket in there taking out my science text book and English book as I close the door and turn around to hear  
"hello crazy girl, how's Casper going?"  
Zachary is leaning with his back to a pole, arms and legs crossed his sandy hair ruffled and wearing his leather jacket plus skinny jeans that fitted with perfection.  
"If I throw you a stick will you go away?"  
Just as he was going to reply the bell rings. He shacks his head and replies "I would only come back for more". We walk to science in a pleasant silence.

As i walk into science it's just like any other science room, charts on the walls, 2 rows of benches and a professor wearing a suit and tie. Mr Kernel is a strict and loud teacher and today he's putting everyone in pairs. Mr Kernel starts to shout and the whole class goes into a dead silence  
"you will be put into pairs at random and these pairs will be with you with for the rest of the yr, 1st pair will be... Mr. Collins and miss fall. 2nd Mr. Growl and Miss Dilp..." "Miss white and miss notch. There are your pars everyone like it or hate it i don't really care. Get to a bench."  
Oh shit this is not good. Not good at all. I end up sitting up the back with miss bleach blonde. She looks like a wannabe Barbie. Yuck! But Barbie has a smaller ass.  
"You better be good at this subject"  
I look to my left to see Rebecca sitting there looking at her nails like the high queen she thinks she is. I think I'm going to be sick.  
"And if I'm not?" She looks up from her nails and gives me an icy glare. I swear I have goose pimples.  
"Then we both fail."  
"We?"  
"Yes we. Sir marks us in our pairs if I fail, you fail, got it?"  
Well this is just great, just bloody great I'm stuck with a dumb bimbo as a partner. And what's even better all she seems to care about is her nails. "Yer got it, but I still don't like it"  
"nobody said you had to"  
I look up to the board were sir was writing some notes on the structure of an atom. I open my book and start to copy the notes down. 10minutes later the bell rings. Off to English. Walking out of the class room I see Zachary leaning on the opposite wall talking to a group of guys. He towers over them but somehow looks like a model doing it. He looks over to me and smiles. Not one of his lopsided ones, a full on toothy grin smile. It's just so cute. He waves to the group and in 3 steps he's standing over me still smiling.  
"How'd you like science with Rebecca?"  
"Oh great, I'm stuck with a bimbo who has no clue what science is about, what do u think?"  
"I think any guy in our class would trade partners with you any day"  
"you want to swap? Go ahead I'll have the nerd any day!"  
"No way! I need Amy otherwise I will fail"  
whilst walking behind Zachary to English a get another glimpse of his tattoo, the hand is an unnatural white and the flame is almost glowing. Glowing? What the hell this school must be getting to me, but I swear that the tattoo reminded me of something or from some were.

In English all I could think about was that tattoo. Where had I seen it? I stare off out the window I could picture the tattoo but a lot closer like I was being held up onto someone's shoulder… but it's just so foggy… "_Angel? Angel?"_ I look from to the window to the front of the class were Mrs. was standing there arms crossed and tapping her foot at me.  
"Can you tell me how Romeo died?"  
"Umm poison?"  
"That's correct, Zachary why did Romeo kill himself?"  
I look over to my left to see Zachary staring at me like he knew what I was thinking but then he turned and answered the teacher.  
"Because he thought that Juliet was dead and he couldn't live without her."  
No matter how many times I hear that I still don't get why he killed himself. Seriously. How does he know that she was faithful? It's just sad so-so sad.

At the sunnies bill was watching some old TV show and Marge was cleaning and as soon as I walked in she stops and walks over to me and hands me a little parcel. It fitted in my palm and the paper was black, good she's not going to try and make me wear pink, I look down at her and in a small voice asked  
"what's this?"  
"I saw it in a little shop and it just shouted your name that I just had to buy it "  
I slowly open the packaging and shake the contents into my palm. It's a necklace. A black dagger with red gems on the handle, it's so fabulous.  
"I love it, thank you"  
and I did something I never thought I would ever do. I hugged her. It must have surprised her to because she froze and then relaxed and hugged me back. We broke away from the hug and I put the necklace on then turn to her.  
"Thanks for the necklace, oh and thanks for the pancakes this morning they were yum"  
"you actually ate the food?"  
"I do eat you know."

Up in my room I start to do some home work, maths and English after what seemed like only 30 mins turned out to be 2 hours. Opps, I start to read some book about vamps. Vampires are so over rated. This one is about how they sparkle in the sun light; come on what is he a pixie or a blood sucker? The next time I looked at the clock it 10:30 pm so I get dressed into my pjs turn the lights of and hop into to bed to get a good night's sleep. Or so I hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

_Driving along the road home everything looked just so green. Everything is rushing past me so fast that it's all just a blur. I'm still wet from swimming and my swimsuit is starting to itch. Mum and dad are in the front of the car arguing. "It's your entire fault that we're getting convicted!" "How is it my fault when you're the one drinking all our money away!" Convicted? What's that mean? I don't dare ask in the fear that i will be yelled at. It's best to be unseen, unheard and unnoticed. "It's your fault for getting me pregnant with angel!" I hear my name being yelled by mum. What have i done? I've stayed away from mum when she's drinking the brown stuff, i haven't talked to dad and i haven't asked for anything. "My fault? My fault? How the hell is it my fault when u were supposed to be on the pill! Or did u drink that money too?" Mum goes silent for a long time then in a quiet voice she says "it's the only thing that helps me forget about you and angel." Forget about me why would she say that? Does she not love me as much as i love her? I just look out my window and try not to cry. Dad starts to yell but i block him and mum's voices out. Outside the car is a blur of green and green and green. Then a flash of black. Startled i look more closely at the passing trees; there it is again, i can't make out its shape. Dads starting to slow were on the bridge it's got a lot of water on it, its spraying the windows. Then this massive wave hits the side of the car we're getting dragged down into the water. Why am i not afraid? Why am i not screaming like mum and dad? Then my window is smashed i hold my breath whilst two hands unbuckle my seat belt and drags me out. I do not fight i do not struggle. My lungs are starting to burn, Getting pulled out of the car I keep holding my breath and open my eyes, I see the black shape. As i break to the surface i see Zachary smiling back at me. "Hello Angel."_

I jolt awake in a cold sweat. I look over at my clock 5:30am. It's been 9 years since I've had a dream about my parents. But this one was so real, like Zachary was there but he couldn't have been that was ten years ago, he'd have to be a kid then. I get up and go to the bathroom and look into the mirror, I look like a mess, bed hair to the max, big bags under my eyes. It looks like I haven't slept all night. I hop into the shower; the water feels so nice pounding on my back. I get dressed into blue jeans, and a black hooded top, turned to the mirror and packed on the eye liner, after striating my hair I notice something is missing. The necklace, that's it. I walk over and pick it up from my bed side dresser. It seems heaver then it was yesterday. I put it on and grab my bag from my door and walk down stairs, bills at the table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee, he's in a suit today so he must have a court case. The funny thing about bill is he doesn't look like a lawyer but her could pass as a bouncer at a night club. 6 ft, all muscle and the deepest voice I've ever heard. Marge isn't any were to be seen so I guess she's at work or shopping. Bill looks up at me, and then turns back to his newspaper. "I don't cook so you'll have to get your own breakfast today angel" " that's fine with me" I go to the cupboard and get a bowl and cornflakes, sitting down at the table I grab the milk from the middle of the table and start to eat. "I'm going past your school today do you want a lift?" I look up to him. He's actually asking if I won't something. That's a first. "Yer sure, when?" "Now" well dam, I'm not even half way though me breakfast, but he starts to get up and grab his man bag so I jump up dump my cereal into the sink and grab my bag. Bills already at the car starting it up. Shit. Running out to the car I jump into the passenger side. And Bills sitting there, laughing at me. I turn and give him my most malicious stare; he just mimics me then turns to look at the road laughing even louder. "I'm glad to be so funny." He tries to muffle his laughter, but fails. "If you could have seen how fast you ran and the look on your face you would have laughed too" I turn away from him and just stare aimlessly outside. After a minute or two Bill pulls up in front of the school. "Looks like your early." "Better to be early then late. Thanks for the ride" "you're welcome, it was a pleasure laughing at you" smiling he drives off.

Walking into the school I go straight to the library, I might as well get some work done to past the time. Walking in I notice that no one else is in here, strange, as I walk to the desks my footsteps eco on the hard wooden floor. The library is massive; down stairs you have the desks and computers and up stairs is packed with all sorts of books. I slump down at one of the tables, right in the corner and take out my algebra. I've finished two questions then I hear footsteps echoing off the walls. I turn towards the door and see Zachary walking towards one of the far desks. He looks around and his eye glide straight past me. Nodding to himself he sits down and pulls out a large dusty book from his bag, its black leather casing looks like its 1000s of years old. I need to get a closer look, I must get a closer look, and I've always been a master of sneaking round without anyone hearing or seeing me but out in the open it is going to be hard. Getting up silently I start to walk around the library towards Zachary keeping to every shadow, and walking as quiet as a ghost. Once I was 3ft away from him, I steadied my breathing and my heart till they went so quiet that I had to strain to hear them but Zachary looked so focused on this book that it just made me want to have a look even more, looking over his shoulder I see old fashion hand writing the type monks would do. But he turned the page and there was a hand painted drawing of a war, it looked like Vikings but as I had a closer look, the Vikings seemed to be biting the monks necks, looking at the all over picture it was gruesome and bloody, something you would keep under lock and key buried in the back yard. I decided to let Zachary know of me presence so I don't have to see what's on the other side of that painting. I don't think I would have had the stomach. Calming myself so my voice comes out steady. "Where'd you find that creepy old book?" Zachary slammed the book shut and spined around so fast it was all just a blur, the crashing of his chair hitting the floor is still echoing around the room. We stood there just staring at each other not saying a word; I never noticed his eyes are so deep and murky like the lake I used to swim in, it looks so enchanting like I could drown in them any minute. He is staring back at me like he's never seen me before; it's so strange it looks like he's in a trance of some sort. I start to realise that I'm holding my breath, letting it go, it seemed to get Zachary out of his trance; he shakes his head and looks down on me with a questioning glare. "How'd you sneak up on me? And why?". "Umm I don't know "I start to fiddle with my necklace it's starting to get warm on my skin, the movement caught Zachary's attention and he looked at the necklace. Wonder started to take over his facial features but it was a strange kind of look, like he knows something. "New necklace? Nice do u mind if I have a closer look?" Without waiting for my answer he takes a step forward we are only centimetres apart, I can smell his colon, it's a musky wood fire smell, and his black sweater shows the contours of his muscles. He raises his hand and lifts the necklace to have a better look. "This is a simble of an old coven about 1000 years ago" I look up at him questioning, he looks back down at me "I read it in a book" "you read a lot don't you?" "It's a great past time" "Is that all you do?" He smiles down at me and drops the necklace it dangles from my throat but he doesn't move his hand, he opens his mouth to say something but someone else answered. "Oh Zachary how nice it is to see you moving on to the next hoe." I look over Zachary's shoulder to see a small built girl with dark blonde hair, big brown eyes and the fairest skin I have ever seen, standing about 10 ft way from us, how long had she been there? She seemed to be alight with beauty and grace, wearing skinny blue jeans and a blood red tank top. She starts to glide over to us. There is no other word that would explain how she walks; her feet didn't seem to touch to floor. Zachary takes a step away from me and turns to the other girl, who's grinning like a little child who's gotten their own way. "What do you want Ivy?" Ivy? As in poison ivy? And who is the girl she looks to be a junior; she starts to walk around Zachary, whilst always keeping eye contact with me. She puts her hand on his shoulder and starts to draw little circles with her index finger, Zachary is just staring at her with an annoyed look upon his face. "I' am just passing by, and heard voices so I came in… and found you with this." Her voice sounded like wind chimes, but it held bitterness in every word. She waved a hand at me like I was no better than a piece of trash. I opened my mouth to reply but Zachary held up a hand to silence me. "Ivy, this is –" "Angel! Yes I know who this is she's the talk of the school at the moment. The one who's been fostered by the sunnies, been through 8 fosters, and oh her parents died from a flash flood. How sad". Zachary and I were standing there with our mouths hanging open. How the fuck did she find out about all that, me being fostered by the sunnies was no secret at all and 8 foster homes is a bit much, but how did she find out about my mum and dad, I'm not sure the sunnies even know exactly how they died. Zachary opens his mouth to say something, but I got in first. "What did you have to do to get that false info? Fuck the janitor? Yes I have been fostered by the sunnies. No big secret there, 8 foster? Try six. And yes my parents did die from a flash flood, so what?" I look over to Zachary; his hand is over his mouth trying not to laugh. Ivy on the other hand looks shocked and speech less. Zachary has finally stopped laughing and looks over at Ivy the scold on his face was enough to make me take a step back. "Ivy go to class" as soon as he said that the bell rang. Freaky, Ivy stomps out of the library in a huff. Zachary then turns to me. His face is full of agony and sadness. "Sorry about Ivy, she's my sister and well never knows when to quit. She is one of the most bitchest girls in the school" Oh so she's his sister well that's got to suck. "It's ok i've had worse"


End file.
